Same Problem, Different Story
by Loki's Awesome Mortal Wife
Summary: Pandora is a female meister with a past only her weapon, Damon, knows. What happens when she enrolls at the DWMA? And meets Death The Kid, a person who shares the same OCD as her? KIDXOC


The girl walked up the steps of the DWMA, counting them as she went. So far, she had counted 563, with still a ways to go.

Her partner walked a little ways behind her. "Hey, Pandora! Stop counting the steps! You're giving me a headache with the constant chatter!"

Pandora stopped walking and turned around to face her partner, and best friend. "Damon, I'm sorry! You know how I sometimes don't even realize I'm saying it out loud. But you also know how I feel about even numbers! I can't stand it when things aren't even."

Damon pouted. "Yeah, I know. I thought you were talking to someone about your OCD, trying to get rid of it?"

She frowned and turned around to continue her trek up the steps. The truth is, she had been seeing someone, and it actually helped a little. She doesn't freak out as much now. Now, she can stand it for about an hour, then freaks out. But now that they were in Death City, she had no one to talk to. No one to help her with it. She hadn't talked with someone about it for a week, and she's already starting to fall back to her old ways.

Now it was Damon's turn to frown. He hated seeing Pandora like that. He watched as her 5'2 frame walked, her auburn colored hair swaying from side to side. He liked the way she styled her hair. She parted it in the middle, to make it symmetrical. It complicated her figure, which was not too skinny, but not too big. She was pale skinned. She wasn't really girly, and hardly ever wore a dress. She did like her plaid skirts, though. She was actually wearing her pink one right now. You could say she was a little hardcore for a girl. She mostly wore black, but made sure the outfit was symmetrical. The only asymmetrical thing about her was her eyes. One blue, one green. She prefers the blue, so she got colored contacts.

Damon had actually thought about asking her out once, but decided not to. She was his best friend, and he didn't want to ruin that relationship. He was forever in the friend zone.

Damon, though. He was very good looking. He had tanned skin, which really made Pandora look paler than she already was. He had green eyes, was about 5'10. Had dark black hair. He was what you might call a jock. He was very athletic, when not in weapon form. He was one of those guys all the girls would want.

"Hey Damon, hurry up!" He was brought out of his daze by Pandora calling to him.

"Calm your tits! I'm coming!" Pandora glared at him from the top of the stairs, which made him hurry even more. He stated to himself, "I'm so gonna pay for that later." Pandora is very sensitive about that, as she was very self conscious.

When he finally got to the top, he noticed that all the students were staring at them.

"Hey, Damon?" Pandora glanced over at him. "There are exactly 1,000 stairs… Oh, my god!"

"What?" Damon had been waiting for her to notice it.

"Damon, look at the building! It's so symmetrical!" Pandora was bouncing up and down in excitement. "What beautiful architecture!"

And of course, after she said that, many people looked at her weird. Things like "Seriously? Get a life?" and "Are you kidding me?" were said. But one thing caught their attentions.

"Oh, not ANOTHER symmetry freak!"

Damon realized that it came from the mouth of a girl with long, sandy brown hair put into pigtails.

The two watched as said girl and some white haired dude walked over to them.

When they reached the two new students, the girl reached out her hand. "Hi! You two must be the new students. I'm Maka Albarn, weapon meister. And this is my partner, Soul."

The white haired dude, now known as Soul, looked them up and down. "Hey. You two look cool."

Damon shook Maka's hand. "Thanks. My name is Damon. I'm a weapon. And this is Pandora, my meister."

"Welcome to the DWMA. Do you need any help finding your way around? What class are you in?" Maka rattled on.

Pandora finally spoke up. "We aren't sure yet. We need to report to the Death Room and speak to Lprd Death. Can you show us where the Death Room is?"

"Sure, no problem! Just follow Soul and I!" Maka smiled at us.

Soul said, "Actually, I'm gonna go on ahead to class and let the teacher know where you're at, Maka. See you all later." And with that, he walked off.

While we walked, Maka decided to try to make small talk. "So, how old are you two?"

Pandora is very shy, and was busy looking at the paintings on the walls, most likely looking to see how symmetrical they were, so Damon answered, "We are both 16, but I'm older than Pandora by a month. I was born in September and Pandora was born October 31."

"Oh, cool! A Halloween birthday! That has to be awesome! I'm 16 as well. I was also born in October. The 15th actually. Soul is 17. His birthday was last month. August 13."

Maka suddenly came to a stop in front of a door with a name plate that said "Lore Death" on it. She turned to the two and said, "Well, this is the Death Room. Just go ahead in."

"Thank you," Pandora told her. And with that, Maka walked off.

As she left, Pandora opened the door.

The sight that met them surprised the two. The hallway was lined with guillotines. "That's kinda creepy," Damon told Pandora.

"Hmmm." Was the answer he got.

Pandora started walking down the hallway, counting the number of guillotines as she walked.

Soon, the two came to a set of steps, there were 4, that lead to a platform. As the duo walked up, a man in a black cloak and a comical white skull mask stood before them.

He threw them the peace sign and said, "Hiya! Hiya! Wazzup? Welcome to the DWMA! I'm to assume that you are Pandora and Damon?" He tilted his head to the side.

Damon and Pandora both nodded their heads.

"Good! It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Lord Death! Now, which one of you is the weapon, and which is the meister?"

Damon, like so far today, answered. "I'm the weapon. Pandora is the mister."

"Excellent! May I see you weapon form?"

Damon nodded and jumped into the air, a faint glow coming from him as he changed. Harley caught him very easily, and twirled him around her fingers.

"Ahh, a handgun. How nice. There aren't many of those. I only personally know two others." He thought for a moment while Damon tired back to his human form. "You two shall be in class Crescent Moon."

Damon and Pandora nodded.

"Now go on to class. It's just a little down the hall!"

The two stated their thanks and walked back to the door.

Pandora kept going on about how everything in the school so far has ben symmetrical.

Soon, they found themselves at the door to the Crescent Moon classroom.

Pandora turned to Damon. "Well, this is it. Let's hope this goes well."

Damon nodded. "Yeah, good luck."

"You too."

They opened the door and walked in.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I KEEP GOING? I'M NOT TOO SURE. I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET SOME FEEDBACK ON THIS!**


End file.
